ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tok'ra
The Tok'ra are a group of symbiotes who object to the ways of the Goa'uld, and more specifically the System Lords, deriving their name from the Goa'uld words "tok", meaning "against" and the name of the Supreme System Lord Ra, who was killed by Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson on Abydos in 1995. Unlike the Goa'uld, the symbiotes only take volunteer hosts, often those who are sick or injured, and do not suppress their minds, allowing both entities full consciousness and control over the same body. History The Tok'ra were first spawned by Egeria, a Goa'uld Queen and former mate of Ra. She had come to conclude that the Goa'uld Empire was too morally objectionable to continue, and mothered the Tok'ra with her mental imprint of compassion, and a belief that they should only take willing hosts. She would mother several broods of her children to take the fight against the Goa'uld. In a final act of spite, the group was named the "Tok'ra" which meant "against Ra". Ra would later contract the Ashrak with hunting the rogue queen down which they managed to accomplish. They would remove the symbiote from her host and ensured that the Tok'ras numbers would never increase to such magnitudes again. This would be a traumatic time to the movement whose loss of their queen would impede on their organization. Dozens of Tok'ra symbiotes would be captured and killed by the Goa'uld and almost spelt the end of their kind. Luckily, the eldest brood of Egeria led their kind into hiding where they managed to survive. After taking stock over their situation, the Tok'ra realized they were unable to acquire military forces sufficient to counter the System Lords and thus they adopted strategies of subterfuge. 1998 Eventually, the Tok'ra came into contact with the people of the Tau'ri when Jolinar of Malkshur, fleeing from Edrekh, an Ashrak sent by Cronus, took Captain Samantha Carter as a host in order to survive. However, despite her best attempts, she was eventually killed by the assassin but not before ensuring that her host would survive. Elements of the genetic memory remained within Carter. Through those memories, she managed to locate the Tok'ra encampment on P34-353J which intiated first contact between the two races. The Tok'ra were skeptical about the humans of the Tau'ri; Garshaw of Belote was even angered when she learned that Apophis' Ha'taks around Earth were destroyed by SG-1 which resulted in the death of several of their agents, but forgave them when she learned it was in defense of their planet. The Tok'ra were also grateful when they learned that Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson were the ones that killed their mortal enemy Ra. In addition to this, some believed that the humans were too reckless and independent for the Tok'ra liking. At the time, the Tok'ra believed that the only way an alliance could have been formed was if the Tau'ri were willing to supply the Tok'ra with willing hosts which resulted in tensions. They refused to allow the humans to return to their world until they evacuated as two of Cronus's Ha'taks were converging on the planet but after they helped reveal that Cordesh was a traitor, they accepted the Tau'ri aid. Furthermore, Selmak was given a willing host in the form of Jacob Carter which brought an official alliance between the two races. The Tok'ra eventually sent Jacob Carter/Selmak to Delmak to investigate Sokar's plans, but after he was captured and imprisoned on Netu, the Tok'ra turned to the Tau'ri for help, needing Samantha Carter's memories from Jolinar to figure out how to rescue him. Jacob was able to give his intelligence about Sokar's vast fleet and plans and the Tok'ra dispatched Aldwin in a Tel'tak with Teal'c to kill Sokar by destroying Netu while Sokar's Ha'tak was in orbit. Teal'c managed to rescue SG-1, Martouf and Jacob while Netu exploded, killing Sokar in one of the few times the Tok'ra directly attacked a System Lord. Unfortunately, this left Apophis in position to take over from Sokar, which he did. After learning of a proposed alliance between Heru'ur and Apophis, the Tok'ra sent Jacob Carter along with SG-1 to sabotage the alliance and create a war between the two powerful System Lords that would decimate both sides using a mine to trick Apophis into thinking that Heru'ur attacked him. Unfortunately, the Tok'ra didn't anticipate Apophis bringing a cloaked fleet into the minefield which he used to shield him as he destroyed Heru'ur's Ha'tak, killing Heru'ur and leaving Apophis in control of Heru'ur's great forces as well as the forces of Sokar. The Tok'ra devised a plan to use a captured Ha'tak taken by SG-1 from the recently deceased Cronus to destroy Apophis' fleet. They made use of filtered misinformation given to the Goa'uld spy in their ranks to bring Apophis' fleet to the Vorash system where they dropped a Stargate dialed to a planet with a black hole into the planetary star. This caused a chain reaction bringing about an explosion that destroyed most of Apophis' fleet but propelled both his mothership and SG-1's Ha'tak four million light years away where they were attacked by Replicators. After the Replicators flew the ship to Delmak, SG-1 caused it to crash into the planet, killing Apophis once and for all. The race was almost destroyed when Anubis ordered his Underlord Zipacna to attack the Tok'ra base at Revanna. The resulting battle resulted in many Tok'ra deaths but they managed to survive to a degree. They fled to the Alpha Site where they took shelter with members of the Jaffa Rebellion though hostilities almost erupted due to a cloaked Ashrak assassin in the base. Eventually, relations with the Tau'ri broke down when Anubis discovered the Tau'ri Alpha Site and sent his newly developed Kull warriors to the settlement. During the course of the investigation, the Tau'ri demanded that the Tok'ra reveal where their agents were placed. However, the Tok'ra refused and felt that the humans jeopardized them which forced the Tok'ra to sever ties at the time. In addition, there were many in the Tok'ra High Council who questioned Selmak's loyalties. Despite spending a year trying to fix things between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri, Jacob failed as he was still distrusted by the Tok'ra so he acted on his own, stealing a piece of technology tracking Ba'al's ships and going to Earth. There he aided in the final destruction of the Replicators and the fall of the Goa'uld, but as a result of Selmak's advanced age, soon began dying. Several Tok'ra chose to visit him as he and Selmak died soon after Anubis finally fell thanks to the efforts of Dr. Daniel Jackson and Oma Desala. 2006 After the fall of the System Lords, there was little activity on the part of the Tok'ra. The rising threat of the Ori did mean that they used their intelligence network to aid the Tau'ri and the Free Jaffa Nation to monitor the galaxy for newly formed black holes that indicated the presence of a Supergate. 2007 The Tau'ri called upon the Tok'ra's aid in the removal of the cloned symbiote of the System Lord Ba'al that had infested Adria's body. The Tok'ra Ta'seem and his aides were successful in the operation and managed to remove the symbiote, but it released a deadly neurotoxin, forcing Adria to ascend. 2008 After the Ori crusade ended, the final clone of Ba'al was captured and was escorted to the Tok'ra homeworld where the Extraction Ceremony was performed on the Goa'uld, thus ending the reign of the last of the System Lords. 2011 In 2011, the Tok'ra entered an official alliance with the Free Jaffa Nation in order to better coordinate against the Lucian Alliance. Additional Information *Controlled Planets *Outposts *Fleet Information *Technology *Characters Category:Tok'ra